La vida útil de un demonio
by Shiuika
Summary: [Ren x Shiroba] [Advertencia: Lemon] El día en que Sly lo guio a través del bosque para encontrarse con un algo oculto, Shiroba no esperó estar corriendo hacia el que sería su nuevo destino.
1. Capítulo 1

**LA IMAGEN DE LA PORTADA NO ME PERTENECE (yo solo la modifiqué un poquitín).**

* * *

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LOS UTILIZO PARA ESCRIBIR SOBRE ELLOS SIN NINGÚN FIN O MOTIVO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones al final.**

**¡Ojalá les guste!**

* * *

**La vida útil de un demonio**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Observó a su hermano tratando de dotar a los pequeños dedos de sus manos con una agilidad improbable. Aoba tenía proporciones algo más infantiles que las de un chico común de ocho años, y la poca finura que poseía se reflejaba en sus trabajos manuales. Era malo para trazos, cualquier actividad que tuviera que ver con hacer una línea recta resultaba todo un reto. Y justo estaba resultando un reto acomodar las flores correctamente en el alambre para terminar la pulsera. Había estado trabajando en ella casi desde el alba y pronto llegaría la hora del almuerzo, porque, si bien no era muy diestro sí estaba dotado ―Shiroba debía reconocerlo― de una voluntad testaruda. A pesar de sus carencias solía hacerlo todo mejor que cualquier otro niño de su edad, gozaba de una dulzura que los otros no solían tener.

Con pasos rítmicos se acercó hasta él, detallando el trabajo del contrario una vez estuvo de pie, a su lado. Aoba seguro que notó su presencia, pero estaba tan entusiasmado en la pequeña armazón de su presente que ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

―¿Es para ese chico, Koujaku? ―preguntó Shiroba, con el tono de voz pausado que lo caracterizaba.

Las mejillas del otro se encendieron levemente; con un tono agudo, por completo distinto al de su acompañante, contestó:

―No… es para mamá. ―Infló las mejillas, como si él mismo esperara ser descubierto.

―Mentiroso, es para Koujaku.

―¡No soy mentiroso! ¡Shiroba es mentiroso!

El mentado sonrió: era una pequeña bomba de emociones, resultaba sumamente fácil hacerlo reír o enojarse.

―Pero si yo no he dicho ninguna mentira. No he dicho, por ejemplo, que a Koujaku le vaya a gustar tu presente.

Su hermano menor abrió mucho los ojos, mientras apretaba sus puñitos.

―Claro que le va a gustar ―susurró, al tiempo en que miraba el objeto entre manos, buscando convencerse a sí mismo.

―¿Entonces sí es para él? ―Shiroba mostró una sonrisa maliciosa, y el rostro de su hermano se enrojeció como si la temperatura hubiera aumentado el triple.

Una corriente de viento especialmente fuerte movió el pasto sobre el que estaban parados. Muchos metros alrededor del radio de su casa estaban cubiertos por hierba, y más adelante se encontraba bosque; unos caminos eran más peligrosos que otros si uno no sabía por dónde andar. Shiroba pensó en eso un instante, después escuchó el llanto a gritos de su hermano.

Intentó tranquilizarlo, aun así, antes de que pudiera pensar en algo la voz autoritaria de su madre se escuchó detrás de ellos. Reconocía el tono a la perfección, ella podía ser muy dulce cuando se lo proponía, y a pesar de eso atemorizar un poco cuando no. Alguna ocasión había pensado en cómo alguien sin el scrap podía controlar a otros con sus palabras.

―¿Y ahora qué pasa?

―Shiroba me está molestando ―se quejó Aoba, sorbiéndose la nariz, limpiándose las lágrimas que serían reemplazadas por otras unos segundos después.

―Shiroba, deja eso. Ya tienes diecisiete años, ¿no te parece que deberías apoyar a tu hermano en lugar de molestarlo? ―interrogó su madre, como si estuviera más bien dictando una sentencia.

El hijo mayor solo chistó, enojado.

―Tendrás que limpiar el refugio antes de la cena. Piensa en tus acciones mientras lo haces.

El de cabello blanco no contestó de nuevo, pero se encargó de lanzar una mirada afilada a la espalda de su madre mientras esta se alejaba, cargando en sus brazos al de cabellos azules, quien se aseguró de sacarle la lengua antes de entrar a la casa.

«Maldito mocoso», resonó el pensamiento en su cabeza, al tiempo en que mordía la uña de su pulgar derecho. No podía quejarse porque sabía que había sido su culpa, y sin embargo tampoco pudo evitarlo, sencillamente era un impulso: el ir e incordiar a quien pareciera un blanco.

No pensó más en ello y avanzó hasta el refugio. Sus padres trabajaban con plantas, estudiaban venenos y buscaban curas para el alcance de la región en la que vivían. Existían rumores de que después del mar había lugares enormes, donde no eran plantas sino cemento y metal cubriéndolo todo, pero nadie sabía si era cierto. Él tampoco, había crecido en un alrededor boscoso, por tanto era la única realidad que conocía. A pesar de eso, por las noches pensaba en que no quería morir también ahí, e imaginaba cómo serían esos más allá de los que hablaban los foráneos. Repasaba el cómo sería alejarse del sitio y traspasar cualquier límite que antes lo hubiera hecho dar un paso atrás.

Lejos de quienes quería, para que nunca llegaran a ver lo que se sentía capaz de hacer…

Meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro, suspirando pausadamente, preguntándose a sí mismo por la causa de pensares tan extraños. No era que odiara a su familia, los amaba mucho, haría cualquier cosa por ellos, hasta por el pequeño y su siempre víctima Aoba; sin embargo, por otro lado lo asaltaban emociones que aún sin razón de ser no podían simplemente ser ignoradas.

Comenzó a limpiar los envases y las repisas del refugio, sin prestar verdadera atención a la tarea tan delicada que llevaba a cabo. Se había acostumbrado a mantener una actitud meticulosa cada que entraba a ese sitio, por eso sus padres solo le pedían ayuda a él, y dejaban que sus otros hijos se encargaran de tareas menos complejas, aunque más fatigosas. Aunque, a decir verdad, Shiroba siempre había sido un niño fino, lo evidenciaba hasta en el mínimo hacer, sus manos no poseían ese temblor común que toda persona posee, y sus dedos eran largos, perfectos para moldear y trazar.

Él miró sus manos, más blancas que cualquier otra en la familia, y detalló por un instante las líneas de su palma, que apenas y se notaban al prestar mucha atención. Hubiera continuado haciéndolo de no ser porque un ruido imprevisto lo alteró.

―Sly… ¿qué haces aquí? Sabes que no puedes entrar ―regañó, tratando de ocultar de reciente sorpresa―. Ya sé, vienes a burlarte de mí porque madre me fastidió de nuevo ―dijo, con un tono rasposo. Sly solía ser sobreprotector con su último hermano, Aoba, y festejaba cada que terminaban reprendiéndolo a él por jugarle una broma.

―¿Qué?... No, no es eso ―comentó el otro.

Shiroba notó entonces que parecía alterado; apretaba la tela de su pantalón con fuerza, moviendo también los ojos de un lado a otro, como si esperara que algo apareciera de pronto. Trató de pensar qué podría haberlo colocado de tal humor, pero desistió y lo preguntó directamente.

―Yo, es que ―balbuceó su hermano menor. Tenía quince ―dos años menor que él―, no obstante, con aquel nerviosismo encima se veía casi tan niño como Aoba, con quien de por sí ya compartía demasiadas similitudes.

Shiroba dejó el frasco que tenía en las manos para dar unos cuantos pasos rápidos y ubicarse a unos centímetros del contrario. Lo tomó de los hombros y usando su desarrollada habilidad ordenó:

―_Cálmate._

Sly abrió mucho los ojos, para luego entrecerrarlos, como adormilado. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de quitárselo de encima.

―Oye, no uses tu scrap en mí, sabes lo que dice papá.

―Es tu culpa, pareces un cachorro perdido. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Con quién te peleaste esta vez?

Como si esas palabras le hubieran devuelto la memoria la ansiedad apresó el rostro de su hermano, nuevamente.

―No, no es nada de eso. ―Pareció querer decir algo más, sin embargo, lo tomó de la mano derecha para jalonearlo hasta la salida, diciendo: ―Ven, si solo te lo digo no me lo creerías.

Shiroba abrió mucho los ojos, manteniendo cierta actitud reacia los primeros pasos, luego su caminar se alivianó y comenzó a seguir a su hermano por voluntad propia. Cada vez sus pisadas eran más rápidas y se vio a sí mismo corriendo una carrera emocionante, con un final que realmente anhelaba conocer. Para poner a Sly tan nervioso algo bueno debía ser, algo nuevo en ese sitio donde nunca había nada nuevo.

En honor a la verdad, lo que Shiroba vio luego de esconderse entre los arbustos, como su hermano le ordenó, fue mucho más que algo nuevo. Sus labios se entreabrieron, y por unos segundos contuvo la respiración: toda su atención debía estar concentrada en aquello. Una figura resaltaba al lado del lago, las puntas de los pies descalzos eran alcanzadas por el agua de la fuente, y todo el cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas. No parecía nada profundo, solo cortes superficiales que pintaban de carmín cada tanto de piel; aun así, la posición incómoda en que se encontraba y la falta de signos de vida (al menos desde la distancia donde lo espiaban) no dejaba claro si aquella persona había pasado a ser un cadáver.

―¿Crees que esté muerto? ―susurró Sly, estirando mucho el cuello―. ¿Viste esas cosas que le salen de la cabeza? Son como orejas azules. ¿Habías visto a alguien con eso?

―Claro que no, idiota ―insultó, tratando de parecer relajado, aunque era algo que también había llamado su atención.

Sly no se exaltó por el insulto, permaneció concentrado en la figura tendida a unos cuantos metros. Su hermano, por el contrario, no soportó más la espera y se levantó, para ir al encuentro con el desconocido.

―¡Eh! ¡Shiroba! ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Vuelve aquí, maldita sea! ―Pero mientras más gritaba más se acercaba junto con su acompañante al tercero.

Sly cerró la boca y se mantuvo a un metro de distancia del individuo, en cuanto su hermano llegó hasta este. Se colocó de cuclillas, acercando una de sus manos muy blancas, usando el índice para palpar con suavidad uno de los mechones azulados que adornaban el cabello del herido. Quiso tocar también esas orejas que le nacían de la cabeza, pero un impulso lo hizo levantarse y moverse hacia atrás para evitar el ataque de cinco garras dispuestas a destazarlo.

Shiroba se tambaleó un momento, recuperó el control justo para evitar el siguiente ataque, el cual no llegó a más, pues el otro volvió a caer, esta vez de rodillas contra el suelo. Lo miraba con unos ojos refulgentes, los colmillos en su boca se mostraban como los de un furioso lobo, además de que esas orejas tan inusuales permanecían erguidas en posición de defensa.

―No te quiero hacer nada malo, así que cálmate ―habló Shiroba, colocando una mano frente a su cuerpo al decirlo.

El desconocido gruñó como respuesta, no parecía tener fuerza para algo más.

―Maldita sea, Shiroba, no lo enojes más ―advirtió Sly, quien parecía más exaltado que el mismo desconocido―. Salgamos de aquí ―aconsejó, tratando de acercarse al brazo de su hermano, presintiendo que aquel monstruo se levantaría y cortaría el suyo con esas enormes garras.

―No, déjame, solo está alterado, nos tienes tanto miedo como nosotros a él… como tú a él me refiero. Gallina.

Sly apretó los labios: Shiroba sabía cuánto le dolía que atacaran su orgullo.

―¿Y qué diablos vas a hacer?

El tercero gruñó. Buscaba levantarse de nuevo, pero apenas lograba mantener el equilibrio apoyando una de sus garras en el suelo; con la otra apretaba su costado, como si escondiera algo en este.

―Debe de estar herido ―susurró Shiroba.

―Sus heridas no podrían importarme menos.

Algo parecido a un ladrido emergió de la garganta de aquel hombre, quien, a ojos de Sly, de seguro deseaba devorárselo de un solo bocado.

―Creo que mejor nos vamos ―concluyó el de cabello celeste. No le interesaba que Shiroba se burlara después de su falta de hombría, en ese momento solo quería salir del alcance de esos ojos tan penetrantes.

―Espera, si se enojó significa que entendió lo que dijiste. ―Shiroba dio un paso adelante, y la atención del desconocido volvió a posarse en él―. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? No voy a hacerte daño.

Extendió su mano, brindándola para que se levantara. Lo hizo con lentitud, buscando no alterar al contrario, quien permaneció erguido todo el tiempo y rehuyó volteando la cabeza cuando las puntas de los dedos blancos rozaron su barbilla. Aunque sus labios permanecieron quietos por un instante volvieron a proferir sonidos molestos, y antes de que Sly advirtiera a su hermano la zarpa del desconocido volvió a levantarse en su dirección. Shiroba trató de escapar, pero la otra garra lo tomó del brazo mientras las filosas puntas se hundieron en la piel de su pecho. Tres cortes sangrantes oscilaron pronto en su piel, manchando su traje blanco de rojo, dibujando una rosa de sangre.

Cayó de espaldas y sobre él se posicionó su atacante, mostrando sus colmillos a solo unos centímetros de la piel de su mejilla derecha, pues la izquierda había quedado aplastada contra el suelo. Con el rabillo del ojo observó el rostro de Sly presa del temor, parecía querer moverse, pero el miedo de que el ruido alterara a aquel hombre lo mantenía clavado en su sitio.

El pecho le ardía, pero algo distinto al dolor bullía en su estómago: estaba furioso.

―_¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE TE CALMES, MALDITA SEA! _

Como si él también estuviera dotado con garras, apretó las mejillas con su mano izquierda, forzando al otro a abrir la dentadura hasta que las paredes de su boca se encontraran con el agarre de los dedos. Los ojos de la bestia ahora parecían cohibidos, después se tornaron borrosos, hasta que sus párpados se entrecerraron.

El peso sobre él desapareció, Sly había arrojado al otro hacia un lado, aprovechando aquel momento a favor que el scrap de su hermano les había brindado. Pateó un costado del hombre, y escuchó cómo este soltó un gemido ahogado.

―¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi familia, maldita bestia?!

―¡Cálmate, Sly! Cálmate ―gritó, chistando luego al recordar las heridas en su pecho.

―¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Mira lo que te ha hecho! ―casi gritó, arrodillándose para mirar la gravedad de las heridas.

Las manos muy blancas del otro cubrieron la zona con los ropajes.

―No lo ha hecho a propósito. Son solo rasguños. ―Ocultó una mueca de dolor al levantarse, y como si no hubiera aprendido la lección se acercó al tercero.

Este permanecía consciente, a pesar de que apenas podía enfocar la vista. Sly tragó saliva, preocupado porque su hermano mayor fuera tan imbécil, y reprochándose el haberlo llevado hasta ese tipo.

―¿Tienes la mente más clara ahora? ―interrogó Shiroba.

Los ojos contrarios se veían mucho más calmos, y el rubor en sus mejillas le daba a entender que se sentía avergonzado por su actuar, así que acercó de nuevo su palma derecha, acariciando con cuidado el cabello ―nunca había sentido un pelo tan suave, ni siquiera el de Aoba―, para luego palpar sus orejas.

―Se va a enojar de nuevo ―dijo Sly, algo celoso.

―No es mal chico.

―¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

―Porque lo veo en sus ojos.

Sus miradas se encontraron como si aquella frase hubiera sido un presagio. Shiroba creyó descifrar de nuevo cierta congoja en la expresión, y ello lo motivó a sonreír con calma.

―Tranquilo, no estoy enojado, te ayudaré con tus heridas.

―Creo que será mejor llamar a papá ―dijo Sly, no muy convencido aún de que debieran ayudar a alguien que había herido a su hermano.

―Espera ―lo detuvo. Repasó un momento sus ideas y concluyó que, a pesar de que podrían esconder un secreto, sería imposible evadir las preguntas sobre las heridas y la ropa destrozada―. Tienes razón, es mejor llamarlo, pero primero lo llevaremos a la casona vieja que está cerca, no podemos dejarlo a la intemperie y papá querrá curarme antes que cualquier cosa, lo conoces.

―Yo no creo que… ―Sly se mordió los labios, la mirada suplicante de su hermano no era algo que observara con demasiada frecuencia―. Maldito manipulador ―refunfuñó, levantando el cuerpo del otro, quien lograba mantener cierto equilibrio apoyándose en su hombro, a pesar de que sus párpados permanecían caídos.

―Te recompensaré, lo prometo ―agradeció su hermano, ayudando también, soportando el ardor de las líneas en carne viva.

Suspiró, caminando a paso lento, detallando el rostro del hombre que antes parecía tan perturbado. Sin embargo, más que furia había logrado ver en aquellos ojos un temor puro, el miedo de que cualquiera que se acercara quisiera hacerle daño. Sabía que no era de las cercanías y eso lo entusiasmaba, anhelaba poder conversar con él, y acariciar de nuevo sus cabellos azules.

Entonces, Shiroba se descubrió a sí mismo sonriendo entusiasmado, como no recordaba haberlo hecho en varios años.

* * *

**Iop!**

**Este, bueno, como empezar. Hace años que no publicaba en esta página, y hace tiempo que no escribía un fanfic. Ya, yo sé que eso no les importa XD, pero perdonen si se notó mucho mientras leían.**

**Este fic constará de tres o cuatro capítulos, la pareja principal es RenxShiroba, algo inusual pero prometo que muy bella. Puede que contengan algunas escenas fuertes, aunque de seguro habrá un lemon (porque traigo ganas de escribirlo, de todas maneras). **

**Y bueno, eso es todo, ojalá les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber. **

**Saludos y gracias por pasarse :D**

**Pd: Perdón por las faltas, prometo editarlo luego ―**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Espero que les guste :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

** .**

1

.

Shiroba caminó de un lado a otro, zapateando con fuerza, como si buscara imprimir sobre la hierba toda la frustración y ansiedad que sentía. Su padre le había dicho que tenían que esperar afuera; había estado feliz cuando su progenitor propuso llevar a aquel joven a la casa para tratar sus heridas adecuadamente, y ahora resultaba que no podía acercarse todo lo que quería. Llevó a cabo ese ritual hasta que las energías fueron consumiéndose alrededor de los minutos, para finalmente terminar sentado en las escaleras delanteras de la cabaña donde vivían.

Sly y Aoba, quienes habían ido a comprar algunas cosas por orden de su madre (suponía que había sido una excusa para mantenerlos alejados y alivianar el ambiente) justo se aparecieron en el camino de su mirada. Permaneció calmado mientras los veía acercarse, y siguió con la vista a Aoba, quien se adelantó al otro para encontrarse con él. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo, aunque se separó al notar un chistido nacer entre los dientes de Shiroba, pues las heridas aún continuaban frescas en su pecho vendado.

―Perdón ―se disculpó el menor, quien ya tenía los ojos empañados.

Shiroba suspiró. No estaba de humor para soportar los berrinches de su hermano, pero verlo tan preocupado ablandó su gesto, hasta terminar por relajarlo un poco.

―Estoy bien ―aseguró, acariciando sus cabellos celestes.

―Papá no debió haberlo traído ―comentó Sly, molesto, llegando hasta ellos.

―Tú cállate.

―No entiendo por qué eres tan amable con él, ¡mira lo que te hizo! ―Apuntó hasta sus heridas, gesto que a Shiroba le pareció demasiado obvio.

―Ya te dije que no me duele, y lo hizo porque estaba asustado. ¿Por qué siempre estás en contra de mí?

―¡¿En contra tuya?! ―repitió el otro, furioso―. ¡Solo me preocupo por ti! Pero tú no lo notas, ¡solo puedes pensar en ti mismo!

Shiroba apretó los dientes, enseñándolos como lo había hecho aquel desconocido hacía unas horas. Su enojo fue degradando hasta terminar en una emoción similar a la culpa. Le molestaba porque sabía que era cierto, el solo hecho de que Sly lo dijera en voz alta debía ser una humillación para alguien tan orgulloso. Buscando mirar el suelo se topó con la mirada y las mejillas sonrosadas de Aoba, ambas cubiertas de lágrimas: él también estaba preocupado, pero no solo por las heridas, era algo más. Aquello lo hizo entreabrir los labios y suspirar.

―Gracias por preocuparse por mí ―susurró.

Sly bufó, aun así, estaba mucho más calmado que antes.

―No te escuché, dilo más alto ―retó, con una sonrisa burlona.

El ambiente cortante se disipó y los tres lo notaron.

―Que te vayas a la mierda dije.

Aoba se abrazó de la pierna del mayor de los tres mientras oía discutir a sus acompañantes con un tono poco peligroso: esas peleas sí que eran comunes.

―No te preocupes, en serio no me duele ―avisó Shiroba, acariciando de nuevo su cabello.

―Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

Shiroba sentó a su hermano menor en su regazo, y Aoba se abrazó de sus vestiduras blancas. Sly se sentó a su lado derecho, mirándolos en silencio.

―¿Sí? No hace falta preocuparse por mí, porque soy muy fuerte. ―Escuchó a Sly reírse entre dientes, le dirigió una mirada afilada que fue interrumpida por la tercera voz infantil.

―Pero nosotros nos preocupamos porque te amamos ―confesó, recostando su mejilla derecha en su pecho.

Shiroba sintió una sensación extraña en su estómago, pero no hubiera podido expresar si era agradable o no. Quiso decir algo, pero solo continuó acariciando los cabellos contrarios, apartando con su dedo índice los restos de lágrimas que aún adornaban ese rostro aniñado.

―Gracias por amarme ―susurró.

Unas pisadas hicieron que el ambiente calmo que se había instalado por un momento disminuyera, hasta que los tres concentraron su atención en la figura de su madre.

―Ya pueden pasar… Sly, ¿trajeron lo que les pedí?

―No. ―Y antes de que su madre dijera algo―. Ah, por favor, mamá, todos sabemos que no lo necesitabas.

―Bueno, no importa, entren.

Shiroba evitó la mirada de su progenitora: se sentía avergonzado. Aunque no sabía exactamente el porqué.

Una vez adentro su padre los recibió con un semblante tranquilo. Se dejaba llevar menos por las emociones que su madre, y nunca lo había visto realmente enfadado, al menos no con alguien de su propia familia.

―¿Qué tal las heridas? ―le preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado al sentarse los tres hijos en un sillón largo.

―¿Ah? ―Por un instante las palabras no surgieron, no esperaba que le preguntara aquello tan directamente―. Estoy bien, solo me duelen cuando me muevo much¡auch! ―se quejó cuando Sly lo picó sobre las ventas con un dedo.

―Mentiroso ―refunfuñó.

―Sly ―regañó su padre sin levantar la voz―. Me alegra que estés bien. Evitaremos dejarte trabajos muy forzados.

―Sly-kun estará feliz de reemplazarme ―se burló Shiroba.

―En realidad será puro trabajo acumulado ―sonrió su padre.

Sly soltó una carcajada y el hijo mayor refunfuñó.

―Yo puedo ayudar a Shiroba con los trabajos pesados ―avisó Aoba.

Los cuatro restantes comenzaron a reír, mientras el menor pestañeaba confundido.

―Claro que sí, amor ―dijo su madre.

Aoba sonrió.

―¿Y bueno? ―preguntó Shiroba, pronunciando en voz alta lo que todos en esa habitación trataban de retrasar―. ¿Qué hablaron con él? ¿Se quedará aquí?

Sus padres se volvieron a ver como si tuvieran la capacidad de conversar entres miradas, luego se dirigieron a sus hijos.

―No puede quedarse aquí, pero ―se apresuró a continuar su madre antes de que una queja emergiera de los labios de su hijo mayor―, podemos darle trabajo y ayudarlo a instalarse en esa cabaña vieja donde lo resguardaron. Conocemos al dueño, mañana se la pediremos y le pagaremos algo, es probable que no tenga pensado usarla pronto. Se lo hemos dicho a Ren y ha aceptado esas condiciones, así que espero que nadie esté en contra.

―¿Ren? ―dijo Shiroba, ignorando la advertencia implícita en las palabras de su madre. Se sentía algo decepcionado: le hubiera gustado que él mismo le dijera su nombre.

―¡Pero atacó a Shiroba! ¿Y si se vuelve loco de nuevo?

―No nos ha parecido que fuera alguien agresivo ―contestó Nain, su padre―. Ha dicho que lo atacaron por su, mmm, físico particular, y se encontraba alterado. Las heridas que tiene definitivamente fueron golpes y su madre y yo hemos concluido que no está mintiendo. De todas maneras ―continuó― trabajará solo a nuestro lado y no lo dejaremos solo con ustedes si no ha obtenido nuestra confianza. Eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer para protegerlos a ustedes y no desampararlo a él.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio algo denso, las miradas de los padres se encontraban atentas a las respuestas de sus hijos al tiempo en que estos pensaban en alguna respuesta. Fue Aoba quien interrumpió el monólogo mental de cada uno con un comentario en un tono de voz muy bajo.

―Yo lo vi y tenía orejas en la cabeza, pero orejas como de lobito.

―Sí, bueno ―su padre rio nervioso― pensamos que no sería adecuado preguntar sobre eso todavía.

―¿Puedo verlo? ―se apresuró a preguntar Shiroba.

De nuevo aquella mirada sospechosa entre la pareja.

―Está bien, pero no cierres la puerta.

―En privado ―avisó, antes de que Aoba pensara siquiera en levantarse de su silla. Ignoró a este sacándole la lengua y la mirada aún enfadada de Sly, para dirigirse a la habitación donde se encontraba el nombrado Ren.

Antes de entrar tocó un par de veces, pero al no escuchar nada entró, sorprendiéndose al ver al otro sentado en la cama, mirándolo de frente. Shiroba entreabrió los labios y colocó una mano sobre su pecho, pero terminó avanzando, cerrando la puerta con seguro en contra de las órdenes de sus padres.

―¿Estabas escuchando? ―preguntó con una sonrisa, sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos tan afilados.

―Lo lamento. ―Shiroba sonrió, sintiendo una felicidad infantil al escuchar la voz de quien para él representaba cientos de misterios interesantes.

―No te preocupes, es normal que despertaras con tanta histeria, y que quisieras saber qué tipo de personas son las que te encontraron. Mi padre nos ha contado que te atacaron, así que es normal que sientas desconfianza.

Ren pestañeó; a su acompañante le pareció que hasta en su forma de hacerlo se diferenciaba de las personas que conocía.

―No desconfío de ustedes. Agradezco a ti y a tu familia por ayudarme. Les he causado muchas molestias.

―No es así, es divertido tenerte aquí, Ren.

―¿Lo es?

―Mmm, quizá la palabra sería inusual. No pasan muchos foráneos por aquí, ¿sabes? Quizá puedas contarnos de dónde vienes ―Shiroba no notó la mirada oscurecerse en el otro, así que continuó entusiasmado―. Me gustaría mucho oír de otros lugares. Desde que nací he estado aquí, yo…

―No creo ―interrumpió Ren―, no creo que sean tan buenos como este sitio. De donde vengo nadie se hubiera detenido a ayudar a un desconocido, pero ustedes lo han hecho, además, hay tantos árboles y la luz del sol es tan cálida ―comentó, mirando por la ventana que quedaba a un lado de la cama―. Jamás hubiera pensado que existía un lugar tan hermoso como este.

Shiroba permaneció en silencio, pensando un momento en esas palabras. No tardó mucho en descifrar que, probablemente, Ren venía de aquel lugar donde todo era cemento y enormes construcciones. Quizá para él era todo un descubrimiento lo que su persona estaba acostumbrado a mirar cada día.

―De todos modos me gustaría escuchar ―le sonrió. Ren se volvió hasta él―. A cambio de eso, yo podría enseñarte más sobre este lugar.

―Eres muy amable.

―Y tú muy educado.

Ren pareció no entender del todo esa última frase, miró sus piernas cubiertas por la sábana, como si estas fueran a darle una respuesta. Shiroba observó el torso vendado del contrario: viéndolo con atención estaba bastante herido, varios moretones resaltaban sobre el color claro de su piel. También lo atrajo que fuera tan grande, nunca había visto a un tipo con esa complexión, quizá su padre, pero para lo que estaba pensando él no contaba.

―No lo dije como algo malo ―comentó al fin, cuando pensó que Ren se estaba comiendo demasiado la cabeza por aquello.

Antes de que alguno de los dos continuara, se escucharon varios golpes en la puerta. Shiroba refunfuñó, luego se escucharon murmullos.

―Creí haber dicho que no vinieran.

―¡Nosotros también queremos ver al lobito! ―se quejó Aoba. Se escucharon murmullos de nuevo.

―¿Qué no te dijo mamá que no cerraras? ¡Y yo no quiero ver nada!

Shiroba arrugó el entrecejo, masajeándose la sien.

―No creo que haya problema ―habló Ren.

El otro asintió. No quería abrir pero ya no volvería a tener un momento de paz, al menos por ese día. Pensar en que tendría otras oportunidades lo colocó de buen humor, así que dejó pasar a sus hermanos, Sly con un gesto prepotente y Aoba escondido tras la pierna izquierda de este.

―Aoba, así no me dejas caminar. ―El mentado tan solo se separó un poco―. Escucha muy bien, mis padres creen que eres un buen tipo pero a mí no me vas a convencer tan fácil ―se apresuró a decir una vez frente al invitado.

―Lo entiendo, lamento las molestias que les he causado ―respondió Ren, antes de que Shiroba lograba reprender a su hermano.

Sly se mantuvo en silencio un instante, como si no esperara una respuesta tan educada. Al fin solo murmuró un «más te vale». Ren mantuvo la mirada sobre él un momento, sin embargo, la mata de cabellos celestes, muy similares a los de su hermano mayor ―aunque algo más cortos― le llamó la atención. Abrió los ojos un poco más de lo común al ver a aquel niño mirándolo con vergüenza, escondido tras la pierna del otro. Cuando notó que lo veía se arrimó más a su _refugio_.

―Aoba ―llamó la atención el de cabello blanco, conocedor de lo tímido que podía ser el niño con los desconocidos.

―Hola ―fue todo lo que logró decir; sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al terminar.

―Te va a empezar a salir humo de la cabeza y me vas a amputar la pierna de paso ―alegó Sly, separándolo con cuidado para que se presentara adecuadamente.

―Hola ―saludó Ren, aunque en lugar de transmitirle confianza le pareció verlo más encorvado sobre él mismo, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

―Yo, es que…

―Bueno, habla rápido, me pones nervioso ―apresuró Shiroba, no entendiendo la actitud de Aoba. Aun siendo reservado no solía trabarse tanto.

―Es que ―cerró sus párpados con fuerza―. ¡¿Me dejas tocarte las orejitas?! ―casi gritó.

Tanto Sly como Shiroba enrojecieron igualando a su hermano. ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar eso?

―No hay problema ―contestó Ren, como si aquello le pareciera lo más normal del mundo.

Aoba sonrió enérgico, dejando detrás su timidez para ―casi― abalanzarse a la cama, antes las miradas incrédulas de sus hermanos.

―¡Aw! ¡_Fuwa, fuwa_! ―exclamó, tocando el pelaje de su oreja izquierda. No tardó mucho antes de tocar con ambas manos las dos orejas que tanto le habían llamado la atención.

―Aoba, no te tomes tantas confianzas ―regañó Sly.

―Solo estás celoso porque antes dijiste que también querías tocarlas.

―¡Yo no dije nada como eso!

―Sí que lo dijiste ―rio Aoba, sin dejar de palpar aquel pelaje.

Hubiera seguido toda la tarde de no ser porque sintió su cuerpo alejarse del otro, siendo llevado en brazos. Cuando se volvió se encontró con el rostro de Haruka, su madre, quien miraba con pena al invitado, disculpándose por los modales de sus hijos.

―Creo que es hora de que dejen descansar a Ren-san ―avisó su padre desde la puerta, sonriéndoles.

.

2

.

La familia se retiró y Ren permaneció ahí por esa noche. A la mañana siguiente ayudaron a instalar la vivienda provisional donde el de cabello azul permanecería. Parecía que, por una razón u otra, todos se fueron acostumbrando a tenerlo cerca. Era bueno en el trabajo y parecía cómodo en ese lugar, como si no tuviera pasado que le incomodara o que lo llamara a cumplir responsabilidades pendientes. Al menos eso percibían lo otros en él, mas no Shiroba. Shiroba sabía que Ren escondía algo turbio sobre su procedencia; la forma en que miraba a lo lejos se lo advertía, le daba la impresión de que tenía miedo que algo o alguien lo encontrara.

A pesar de ello, permaneció a su lado, obviando los detalles que en algún momento cobrarían importancia pero entonces era mejor ignorar. Le agradaba su voz y la forma respetuosa en que se dirigía a todos, inclusive a Aoba. Aunque la sonrisa era un gesto que al parecer no conocía, a veces dejaba entrever alguna entre la calma, dotándolo de un atractivo singula. Shiroba nunca había sido alguien muy sentimental, pero entonces entendió esa frase que hablaba sobre amar la sonrisa de ser amado. Por supuesto que lo hacía feliz ver reír a su familia, pero Ren era distinto. Todo en Ren era distinto a cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes.

¿Sería porque habían crecido en lugares lejanos?

Shiroba presentía que no, que era algo más que eso. Pero tampoco pensaba en ello, le gustaba más acompañarlo y dejarse llevar por las conversaciones que ramificaban a miles de temas, mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

La casa estaba mucho más limpia ahora, Ren la cuidaba bien, y el agradecido dueño no les había cobrado nada, decía que era bueno que alguien le diera mantenimiento. A veces iban a tomar algo luego de terminar con el trabajo, pero en esa ocasión solo Shiroba y él se encontraban dentro. Le gustaba el ambiente tan tranquilo que embriagaba cuando solo ellos dos se encontraban allí.

―¿Pasa algo, Ren? ―se atrevió a preguntar el de cabello blanco, al tiempo en que tomaba asiento junto a él.

Ren se encontraba sentado en unas escaleras que llevaban a la entrada, mirando a lo lejor como le era común. Volvió su vista a él, sin alterar su expresión.

―No pasa nada. ―No era una respuesta escueta, él solía hablar lo justo.

Shiroba sonrió porque no esperaba algo distinto a aquella frase, varios meses de conocerlo no habían sido en vano.

―¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos, Ren? ¿Recuerdas que sin conocerte dije que eras un buen chico?

―Lo recuerdo.

―¿Sabes por qué lo dije? ―Ren no respondió esta vez, tan solo entreabrió los labios―. Porque lo presentía, suelo presentir características sobre los demás, cuestiones que quieren esconder, incluso. Tengo ese don, si se puede llamar así. No es como el _scrap_, es algo distinto.

―¿El _scrap _fue lo que utilizaste para calmarme, cierto?

―Así es. Tengo un par de dones que no usaré mucho si me quedo aquí. Pero he podido probarlos contigo, ¿sabes? Veo lo que nos quieres ocultar, al menos una parte.

―No me gustaría involucrarlos en nada ―respondió Ren, llevando su mirada hasta el suelo.

La levantó cuando las puntas de los dedos contrarios rozaron su barbilla, y los ojos de Shiroba lo enfocaron fijamente. Se mantuvo quieto al mirar su rostro acercarse, y solo bajó un poco los párpados al sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Shiroba separó ese contacto solo un momento antes de combinar sus alientos, entonces lo besó de nuevo, atrayéndolo para profundizar el gesto, jugando con su lengua sin pedir permiso. Eso era algo que Ren había aprendido: él nunca pedía permiso.

―Yo quiero que me involucres. No necesitamos que nadie más sepa de esto ―le susurró, rozando sus labios con los ajenos.

Ren acarició las mejillas pintadas de carmín que se exhibían en el rostro de piel aún más blanca que la suya, descubriendo que había querido hacerlo hacía ya un tiempo. No se detuvo cuando las manos recorrieron su pecho, ni cuando los labios buscaron de nuevo los del otro.

Después de todo, había empezado a involucrarse en el mismo momento en que sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez.

.

3

.

Hubo alguna época donde le era común que las personas le miraran demasiado, pero hacía ya varios años que no recibía ese tipo de atención. Tampoco era que le molestara, no le generaba emoción alguna, sin embargo, era distinto, y distinto tampoco quería decir nada. Después de todo, lo raro sería estar siempre igual.

―… pero vaya que esta isla es peculiar ―escuchó la voz de su compañero―. Nunca había visto un sitio con tantos árboles. Supongo que podría considerarse algo así como un tesoro.

―Eligió un lugar recóndito para esconderse.

―Cautivador.

―_Distinto._

―Pero sabe que igual lo encontraremos ―aseguró su acompañante, sonriendo de manera tan acartonada como siempre―. Porque somos distintos, y para nosotros lo diferente es siempre lo mismo.

―Exactamente eso.

* * *

**...**

**Un chocolate a quien me diga quiénes son los del final x3.**

**Dejé el lemon para el próximo capítulo porque no quería alargar mucho este, pero prometo que el próximo será. Hace mucho que no escribo lemon, así que no sé qué tal saldrá /**

**Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**LEMON :D, ojalá le guste un poquito, y perdón por los posibles errores, hace mucho que no escribía un lemon ./.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Los olores no eran un algo favorito para él, antes de ese momento hubiese pensado que el olfato era un sentido innecesario, el cual no capturaba nada importante además de esencias cualquiera inundando el ambiente. Ren nunca había tenido un olor preferido, algo que le gustara respirar, el olor de una comida apetitosa o el perfume de una flor especial. Tampoco había pensado que fuese importante tenerlo, y algo en él le hizo sentir lástima de sí mismo por no haber sabido antes lo especial que era respirar un aroma que envolviera su cuerpo con una emoción tan cálida como la que sentía en ese instante. Cuando enterró su nariz en el cabello blanco y suave del contrario y decidió que ese olor sería su favorito en adelante.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Shiroba, mirándolo con coquetería y sonriendo con el mismo atractivo.

―Nada… en particular ―respondió él, pestañeando un par de veces. Deseaba decir algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué era, ni cómo expresarlo.

Shiroba permaneció serio un momento y luego suspiró, condescendiente. Se acercó de nuevo a sus labios, pero no los besó, tan solo los cubrió con su cálido aliento, levantando la mirada hasta dar con la suya. Ren se sintió invadido por aquel gesto, su acompañante tenía la capacidad de hacerlo sentir impropio, obligándolo a exteriorizar lo que sentía, incluso si su torpeza no le permitía entender cómo debía comportarse en una situación de ese tipo.

―No hace falta que lo pienses tanto ―susurró el de cabello blanco, alejándose un poco, dirigiendo su mirada hacia adelante.

El atardecer estaba a punto de caer y algunos animales se dejaban ver mientras buscaban sus refugios. Shiroba sentía los últimos rayos de sol posarse sobre la piel descubierta de sus piernas, y al cerrar los párpados sentía una sensación embriagante, una que adormilaba todo su cuerpo. Le gustaba eso, el aire tranquilo que se respiraba en ese lugar y la compañía silenciosa de Ren. A pesar de que lo divertía ver a sus hermanos siempre ruidosos planeando alguna tontería a gritos, ese ambiente tan calmado lo hacía pensar que ese sitio no estaba mal.

Seguro Ren opinaba lo mismo.

Justo cuando planeaba abrir los labios para preguntar algo, una sensación en su cuello y un corto sonido húmedo lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Como si hubiese sido una picadura volteó exaltado hacia el lado izquierdo, descubriendo los ojos contrarios muy abiertos. Shiroba colocó su mano sobre la zona donde había sentido el toque, para luego tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos; sin embargo, fue Ren quien rompió el mutismo.

―Como pensaba, ¿es molesto? ―interrogó, con un gesto apenado.

―¿Ren? No, yo… ―balbuceó. Se sintió torpe por haber reaccionado tan instintivamente―… Solo no me lo esperaba. No hubiera creído que harías algo así ―comentó, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

―Tú lo dijiste.

―¿Yo?

―Que no hacía falta que lo pensara tanto. Pero, parece que ha sido desagradable.

El Seragaki mantuvo un gesto comedido por un momento, luego esbozó una sonrisa elegante ―al menos a ojos de su compañero, quien percibía fineza en los movimientos del otro aunque este no se esforzara en demostrarla―. Después, sonrió sin reparo, casi abalanzándose sobre él, abrazándolo.

―En verdad eres único, Ren. ―El mentado sintió los finos labios contrarios besar su cuello―. No me molesta, solo me sorprendió, pero es bueno que no lo pienses tanto. Me gustó que lo hicieras. ―Sus dedos delinearon los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente hasta deslizarse hacia la piel de sus mejillas―. ¿Lo harías de nuevo?

―Shiroba… ―susurró.

―Quiero que lo hagas.

Ren lo pensó un momento, observando el gesto inapropiadamente dulce que exhibía el rostro contrario. Dejó caer sus párpados, como dándose por vencido, y buscó de nuevo la piel tan blanca que antes había probado. Esta vez escuchó un suspiro apenas palpó la suave superficie, y no se resistió a humedecerla, abriendo los labios, succionando sin llegar a dejar una marca. Las manos gentiles de Shiroba se enterraron en su cabello, y él se acercó, abrazándolo para aumentar la proximidad entre sus cuerpos. Continuó, siguiendo un camino de pequeños besos, comenzando a saborear en ocasiones, avanzando hasta llegar al espacio entre la quijada y la oreja. Escuchó a Shiroba soltar breve gemido cuando lo mordió con suavidad. Se reincorporó para depositar un beso en su mejilla, envolviendo con sus palmas el rostro sonrosado del menor.

Este mantuvo la mirada, pero tuvo el impulso de girar la cara a otro lado. Sentía vergüenza y a la vez buscaba algo más.

―¿No se siente bien? ―preguntó Ren.

―No es eso ―respondió, sintiendo su propio aliento demasiado cálido―. Es solo que… no puedo creer estar en esta situación contigo.

El mayor asintió, porque comprendía esas palabras, aun así, el instinto que había nacido en su estómago no aplacó por aquello. Aún menos cuando su compañero le sonrió, depositando un fugaz beso en sus labios.

―Te mostraré lo bien que se siente ―susurró en su oído.

Justo como él había hecho, Shiroba deslizo su lengua con mucha más libertad por la extensión de su cuello. Él colocó las manos a los lados de su cadera para atraerlo, girando la cabeza hacia atrás por impulso, otorgándole al contrario más libertad para _degustarlo_. Escuchó una suave risa fundirse entre los sonidos húmedos que llegaban hasta su oído, y se estremeció por el frío al sentir el viento dándole contra la piel ensalivada.

―¿Acaso se siente mal?

Ren pestañeó, confundido.

―No particularmente.

Shiroba comenzó a reír, mientras él no podía más que esperar a que terminara. A veces las actitudes de las personas de ese lugar le eran indescifrables, quizá un poco más las del joven a su lado. Aunque eso no quería decir que no exaltara cierta dulzura en sus gestos: apreciaba esa frescura que nunca había encontrado en alguien antes de llegar a ese sitio.

―Creo que será mejor ir adentro ―propuso el menor, cuando sus risas degradaron a una coqueta sonrisa.

El anfitrión ingresó primero, esperando que su invitado entrara para cerrar la puerta de la casa prestada en la que vivía. Había sido fácil limpiarla, no había nada más dentro además de polvo, sumado a eso, le generaba cierta tranquilidad acomodar y sacudir, encontrándose con todas las superficies limpias al terminar. Le gustaba el ambiente del bosque y el sonido del viento colarse entre los árboles, junto a estos el interior de su vivienda temporal hacía sobrecogerse algo en su interior. Aunque no le era posible expresarlo con palabras, eran sensaciones desconocidas hasta hacía unos meses.

―Sigue bastante vacía ―habló Shiroba, mirando entre los pasillos. Entraba seguido allí, pero no le prestaba mucha importancia al interior―. Quizá le hacen falta algunos adornos, una pintura, o unas alfombras.

―Shiroba, ¿a qué te refieres con adornos?

―Son esos objetos que colocas en las mesas, o donde queden bien ―respondió este, girando su vista hasta toparse con la contraria, y por ello notó el gesto extrañado del otro.

―¿Y cuál es su función?

―¿Su función? No sirven para algo en especial, solo para estar ahí.

Esa información pareció exaltar a Ren.

―¿Si no tienen ninguna utilidad entonces por qué son necesarios?

El de piel pálida contuvo un suspiro. Ren era ignorante de algunos asuntos, y al exponer sus dudas sentía que quien no sabía nada era él mismo; traía a discusión temas en los que nunca antes había pensado. Sonrió al notar la curiosidad de su acompañante, acercándose hasta rodearlo con sus manos, abrazándolo sin lograr contener el impulso de tenerlo cerca de él; de poder sentir su calor y percibir ese aroma tan único que su cuerpo desprendía.

―Eres único, Ren. ―Lo miró a los ojos―. Me haces pensar en algo que nunca antes había pensado. Y creo que están ahí porque te hacen sentir feliz cuando los ves. Representan buenos recuerdos o sueños que quieres llegar a verse cumplir.

―Entonces, Shiroba es un adorno para mí.

―Solo los objetos pueden ser adornos. ―El susodicho tomó la mano derecha del otro, llevándola hasta sus labios, depositando un corto beso sobre el dedo índice―. Pero, si quieres, puedo ser alguien que te haga feliz.

―Shiroba…

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó con picardía, acercando sus rostros hasta que sus alientos se entremezclaran.

No resistió estar alejado de sus labios, así que se acercó para degustarlos de nuevo, creyendo que ya no podría volver a alejarse. Esta vez no se separó, ahondó el contacto, abrazándose con más fuerza al cuerpo del mayor, sintiendo cómo sus lenguas comenzaban a enredarse, buscando un vínculo más profundo con la otra. Shiroba cerró los ojos, caminando un par de pasos hasta recostar su espalda a una pared. La lengua de Ren se colaba entre su boca con una habilidad que no parecía de principiante y sus grandes manos acariciando su espalda lo instaban a mover las caderas. Sentía un cosquilleo nacer desde la boca de su estómago, cubriendo lentamente todas las extremidades de su cuerpo, además del calor que se había instalado en su entrepierna desde hacía unos minutos, que cada vez se volvía más difícil del ignorar.

Se separó cuando se obligó a tomar una gran bocanada, pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca para continuar sintiendo el calor que transmitía la piel ajena. Ren comenzó a mordisquear su cuello de nuevo, ensalivándolo con más libertad que en la ocasión anterior, no dejándolo moverse ni un centímetro para separar sus cuerpos.

―Ren… ―suspiró en su oído, aferrándose a los cabellos azulados―. Se siente muy bien ―confesó.

Como si esas palabras lo hubieran detenido el movimiento amainó. Encontró su vista con la del otro, quien parecía querer decirle algo, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar. No era la primera vez que aquello ocurría; a veces Shiroba tardaba toda una tarde conversando sobre algún tema que a este le era desconocido, tanto que parecía estar aprendiendo a hablar. Sabedor de eso sonrió, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla izquierda, mostrándole que deseaba escucharlo.

―Tu cara está muy roja ―habló Ren, ese hecho lo había hecho olvidar cualquier tema que hubiese estado presente en su cabeza.

―¿Sí?... Bueno, es normal, también siento mucho calor. ―Aunque sabía que su compañero no entendería el doble sentido de esa frase no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado al decirla―. ¿Ren? Tú no pareces nada exaltado. ¿Te desagrada lo que hacemos? ―con real incomodidad, preguntó.

―No es eso ―contestó, tan formal como siempre―. Mi cuerpo es un poco distinto al tuyo, la baja sensibilidad es una diferencia.

―¿No sientes cuando te toco o te lastimas? ―interrogó Shiroba, separándose unos centímetros, con un gesto preocupado adornando su rostro.

―No exactamente. Puedo sentir y saborear como cualquier otro, pero en menor grado.

El de piel pálida suspiró, aliviado. Luego sonrió, aproximándose de nuevo.

―¿Entonces solo tengo que hacerte sentir el doble de bien? ―inquirió, con una sonrisa pícara.

―… Algo así.

Shiroba rio al ver la mueca confundida del contrario, pero no dejó que aquel gesto eliminara el ambiente que se había creado. Se acercó de nuevo a él, besándolo, enrollando su lengua con la ajena, mientras palpaba su pecho sobre la camisa. Decidió que le resultaba estorbosa, así que introdujo sus manos bajo esta, escuchando un leve bufido por parte de su acompañante. Se separó solo para mirarlo a los ojos, preguntándole con la mirada si era correcto seguir, porque, a pesar de la confianza que buscaba transmitir, se sentía nervioso. Era su primera vez respecto a ese tipo de situaciones y seguramente Ren conocía aún menos del tema que él.

Volvió a acariciar su pecho, manteniendo su rostro muy próximo al del mayor, mientras respiraba sus alientos combinados. El cuerpo de Ren era perfecto, sus músculos estaban bien proporcionados, y sus dedos se complacían al acariciarlo en toda su extensión, sintiendo un leve estremecimiento en el otro. Él también se estremecía cada que su acompañante parecía bufar y buscar mucha más proximidad; tenía miedo y a la vez quería brindársela.

―Creo que será mejor si vamos a la cama ―propuso, con un leve temblor nervioso en su tono.

―¿Es mejor? ―devolvió Ren. Su falta de malicia hizo que Shiroba se conmoviera.

―Sí, es mejor ―dijo, solo por decir algo y llenar el silencio del corto trayecto.

En cuanto llegaron notó toda la luz que se colaba por la ventana, aun cuando la noche estaba próxima. Aquel panorama lo hizo sentir mejor, el cuarto tenía una gran ventana cubierta a medias por unas bonitas cortinas que Aoba había traído de la casa. Aparte de eso, solo dos fotos reposaban en un pequeño cajón, no había nada más dentro. Shiroba se acercó a las fotos, quizá buscando sentirse más propio, y miró los rostros de sus familiares en ambas. En una salía toda la familia y Ren, en otra solo él y sus hermanos. Ambas habían sido un regalo para quien poco a poco ganó la confianza de sus progenitores, incluso la de Sly.

Dibujó una sonrisa, luego abrió la primera gaveta del mueble para guardar las imágenes, seguro de que no querría encontrarse con uno de los rostros de sus hermanos mientras gemía. Ese pensamiento disolvió la calma que había acumulado al verlas. Más aun el que los labios de Ren depositaran un breve beso en su cuello y sus manos se enrollaran alrededor de su cadera.

―Ren ―lo nombró, sorprendido porque hubiera actuado tan instintivamente. Después recordó que él era el que le había aconsejado no pensar tanto las cosas.

―Lo siento, Shiroba. Es solo que es difícil contener el impulso ―se disculpó.

―¿Contener? ¿Tú de verdad quieres hacer esto, cierto? ―preguntó, acariciando las manos que lo sujetaban. No esperó una respuesta, tan solo se volvió para hablar de frente―. Sinceramente, no soy experto en estas cosas, así que trátame bien, ¿sí? ―pidió con dulzura.

―Yo nunca te haría daño ―aseguró el mayor, utilizando esa frase en cualquier sentido.

Shiroba asintió. Se sentía mejor entonces. Se acercó de nueva cuenta, tomando los bordes de las camiseta del otro para levantarla hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista. La colocó sin fijarse sobre el mueble, al tiempo en que observaba goloso el torso bien formado de su compañero. Aun si antes lo había previsto poder admirarlo de frente reforzó aquel cosquilleo que se propagaba desde la parte baja de su estómago. Se movió hasta que entraron en contacto una vez más, acercando sus labios hasta la piel del pecho, notando cómo Ren trataba de retroceder un paso. No se lo permitió, lo atrajo hacia sí, comenzando a lamer la piel blanca, degustándola al tiempo en que distinguía los suspiros proferidos por su compañero. No tardó mucho en encontrarse con uno de sus pezones, el cual se encargó de ensalivar, succionándolo, mordiéndolo con suavidad hasta que se le escapara entre los dientes. A pesar de que nunca lo había hecho, de pronto sintió un placer delicioso mientras lo practicaba.

Dejó el botón oscuro con el que jugaba para encargarse del otro, mientras seguía estimulando el anterior con sus dedos, ayudado por la humedad que su boca había dejado. Con una última succión se separó, mirando el rostro ajeno, ahora con las mejillas algo sonrosadas, aunque nada en comparación con las suyas.

―En verdad cuesta hacerte sentir algo ―dijo con un puchero.

―Shiroba ―susurró Ren su nombre, acercando sus labios para mimarlos.

Sus lenguas no repararon en contenerse, buscaron frenéticas enroscarse una en la otra, compitiendo por tomar el control de una batalla que no tuvo ganador. El de cabello blanco se separó, dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas que se disolvió en el aire; mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, con un rostro demasiado sugestivo.

―Hay algo más que quiero intentar, _Ren-san _―agregó con picardía, llevando al otro hasta la cama, forzándolo por los hombros para que se sentara encima del colchón.

―Shiroba, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?

El mentado solo soltó una suave risa, siempre complacido porque las frases del otro fuesen tan naturales y libres de perversión.

La perversión era asunto suyo.

―Solo no lo pienses mucho ―repitió.

Ren le mostró un gesto calmo y asintió. Shiroba se acercó de nuevo a sus labios, sin dejar de palpar su pecho. Sus bocas ya parecían conocerse tan bien, que tan solo un toque bastaba para que sus movimientos se coordinaran, buscando estar lo más cerca posible del otro. El menor se alejó de aquella danza para deslizar sus labios de nuevo cuenta por el pecho contrario, no entreteniéndose demasiado en este. En cambio, se apresuró a llegar hasta la siguiente tela que obstruía su camino y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a desabrocharla, escuchando un sonido de duda proferido por los labios ajenos. Sonrió, mirando la expresión del mayor mientras desabrochaba su pantalón, disfrutando el leve sonrojo que habían adquirido las mejillas de Ren.

―Te prometí que iba a hacerte sentir el doble de bien, Ren ―canturreó, sin vergüenza. De nuevo se sentía dueño de esa situación y la sensación que le provocaba era deliciosa.

Masajeó el bulto que se había formado bajo la ropa interior, deleitándose con los gestos algo cohibidos de su compañero quien, a pesar de estos, no parecía interesado en que se detuviera, y eso lo arrojó a palparlo más descaradamente, utilizando sus dos manos, prestando atención solo al trabajo que realizaba. Tragó saliva, sintiendo su boca llena de esta, dedicándose a deshacerse de la tela que cubría el miembro del otro, sintiendo todo su rostro enrojecerse. A pesar de que quería poner a Ren en predicamentos, en ese momento era él quien se sentía impropio.

Aun así, no quiso que su actitud de principiante se trasparentara en su actuar, tomó con ambas manos el miembro, descubriendo su textura, ayudándose con el líquido resbaloso que lo cubría. Lo masajeó, primero con lentitud, luego imprimiéndole velocidad, notando los suspiros que el otro trataba de contener, aunque su ceño fruncido y su respiración acelerada eran imposibles de ocultar.

―¿Se siente bien? ―preguntó Shiroba, sintiéndose maldito.

Ren no respondió, pero lo miró con unos ojos intoxicados de lujuria.

El de piel pálida volvió a su labor, observando el tamaño que había adquirido el miembro, sintiendo su boca llenarse de saliva de nueva cuenta. Repasó con sus movimientos la forma, escuchando los ruidos húmedos que llenaban el ambiente. Acercó su rostro, sin distinguir ningún olor, y detuvo los masajes de sus manos para lamer la extensión que tenía en frente. Fue algo tímido, pero al no distinguir un sabor desagradable lo repitió, combinando su saliva con la humedad que cubría el miembro, comenzando a lamer con mucho menos reparo, hasta terminar succionando la punta, engullendo gran parte, hasta donde su garganta se lo permitió. Comenzó a masajear la extensión con sus labios, como antes había hecho con sus manos, utilizando la lengua, enrollándola alrededor. Repitió eso mientras sentía la entrepierna reaccionar ante sus estímulos, diferenciando entre el tacto que lograba con su boca algunas venas que resaltaban entre la carne.

En cuanto sintió que le faltaba el aire se separó, dejando varios hilos de humedad en el camino al hacerlo. Se acercó, habiendo tomado una gran bocanada, volviendo a succionar el glande, entrecerrando los ojos al masajearlo con su lengua. Sus manos se enrollaron de nuevo, masajeando y apretando mientras jugaban con sus testículos, moviéndose al tono con sus succiones.

―Shiroba… ―Escuchó a Ren suspirar su nombre.

Se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos, notando cómo su rostro estaba poblado por un tinte rojo que, a pesar de no ser tan evidente como el que debía transparentarse en su propia piel, le brindaba un atractivo indudable. Sus labios entreabiertos evidenciaban un par de colmillos que siempre le habían llamado la atención, ahora ayudaron a que los pinchazos en su propia entrepierna fueran mucho más incómodos.

Continuó degustando su miembro, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo sus rodillas temblar contra el suelo. No sabía cómo Ren podía resistir tanto si él mismo se sentía desfallecer entre sus succiones, la falta de aire y los suaves gemidos llenando el ambiente.

De seguro se habría desmayado si la mano derecha del mayor no hubiera jalado con delicadeza sus cabellos blancos para que se separara.

Shiroba respiró con necesidad, dándose cuenta entonces de lo mucho que se había exigido. Un placer proporcional al cansancio le había impregnado cada parte del cuerpo, nublando también su mente.

―Tu rostro… está muy rojo ―avisó Ren, buscando mantener una voz relajada, lo cual solo logró a medias.

―Es tu culpa ―respondió, aún entre jadeos.

―Lo lamento.

Shiroba se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo muy bien cómo debería seguir. Pensaba abrir la boca, pero antes de que lo hiciera las manos de Ren lo tomaron de nuevo, solo que esta vez por los hombros, jalándolo hacia arriba. Él se levantó de la cama, abrazándolo.

―Tonto. No hagas eso tan de repente ―se quejó, tratando de escapar de la sensación del miembro aún erecto del otro rozar con su entrepierna.

Sentía que se correría solo con eso.

―Lo lamento ―Se disculpó este nuevamente.

Escuchó cómo se deshacía de su ropa inferior, pero no se atrevió a ver. Se sentía estúpido por apartar la mirada, pero a la vez le generaba una sensación incómoda la idea de fijarse. No tardó mucho en arrojar la ropa a un lado, y en cuanto lo hizo lo alzó en brazos, obligándolo a tomarse de su cuello.

―¡Idiota! Deja de hacer cosas tan de repente, ¿por qué me cargas, tonto? ―casi gritó, disminuyendo el tono conforme hablaba.

―Tú fuiste el que me dijo que no lo pensara, ¿lo recuerdas? Cada que hago algo sin pensarlo pareces molestarte ―comentó Ren. Sonreía levemente, un tinte burlón se evidenciaba en su gesto―. Shiroba, ¿tenemos que desnudarnos para hacer esto? ―Aquello lo preguntó con un gesto serio, como si de pronto estuvieran hablando de números.

El mentado apartó la mirada, aferrando sus manos a su propio cuerpo, alejándose lo más que pudiera de la piel cálida del contrario.

―Por supuesto que hay que quitarse la ropa, tonto ―lo insultó de nuevo, de pronto parecía ser la única manera de compensar su introversión.

―Eso pensé. Así que… ¿por qué me has quitado la ropa pero tú todavía estás vestido?

Ren no quiso esperar una respuesta, en cambio lo depositó sobre el colchón, con delicadeza, quedando su pecho contra el contrario, y sus miradas apenas lejos por unos centímetros. Se aproximó a sus labios, besándolos con gula, tanteando la piel de su rostro y su cuello. Se deslizó hasta este mientras repartía mordidas, y Shiroba no pudo más que contener sus suspiros a medias. Con el chico apresando su cuerpo y sus labios jugueteando por toda la extensión de su cuello no podía pensar con claridad; sentía que se vendría en cualquier momento, y aunque trataba de evitarlo por otro lado se sentía estallar.

―Ren ―gimió su nombre, encontrando las orejas entre su cabello, apretujándolas como si fueran una manta dispuesta a ello.

El otro se alejó, para luego colocarse de rodillas a cada lado de su cadera. Comenzó a mover sus ropajes blancos, subiéndolos entre sus piernas, dejando sus muslos al descubierto. Shiroba colocó sus palmas sobre las manos del _lobo_, sintiendo su cara estallar. Sentía cobardía de mostrar su cuerpo, era la primera vez y hasta ese día nunca había reparado en sí sería agradable o no, si sería excitante o no. ¿Y si a Ren le parecía demasiado aniñado? ¿Y si el cuerpo que siempre creyó común en realidad era desagradable? Nunca había tenido una experiencia similar, todas esas emociones le habían sido ajenas hasta ese momento.

Como si su compañero hubiera sentido su inseguridad tomó ambas manos y las llevó hasta su boca. Shiroba suspiró cuando percibió los labios de Ren besar sus dedos con cariño, con uno tan bello que se confundiría con la más pura devoción.

―Shiroba, amo tus manos ―le susurró―. Tus dedos son tan finos que siempre que me quedó mirándolos me hacen sentir… feliz. Tus movimientos, tan acompasados. Adoro la forma en que tratas las plantas cuando preparas las medicinas y hasta tu forma de limpiar los recipientes antes de guardarlos. ―Shiroba se mantuvo en silencio, entendiendo que, aun en la situación en la que se encontraban, esas palabras eran sinceras―. Pero, ahora, me temo que tus manos me estorban para descubrir qué más puedo amar en tu cuerpo.

Vislumbró cierta advertencia en la mirada afilada que Ren le dedicó, y un cosquilleo se propago por su estómago, combinándose con todas las sensaciones que habían amainado por unos instantes.

―Idiota ―insultó sin rabia.

Su cuerpo obedeció a los movimientos del otro, quien colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza, depositando un beso tierno en sus labios antes de volver a concentrarse en sus piernas. Shiroba no movió sus brazos, resistió el impulso de hacerlo cuando Ren comenzó a acariciarlas, concentrándose en sus muslos, acercando sus labios a estos. Soltó un gemido al distinguir su lengua pasearse con libertad sobre su piel, humedeciendo el camino hasta toparse con la ropa interior negra. A diferencia de él, no buscó jugar sobre la tela, la jaló hacia abajo, deslizándola hasta que se desprendiera, arrojándola a suelo después de eso.

El menor permaneció callado, observando la reacción del otro ante su cuerpo. Estaba aterrado, pero Ren no le dio la oportunidad de profundizar esa emoción, sus labios succionaron cada vez más cerca de su miembro, y él no pudo evitar mover sus caderas, buscando acercarse a algo que lo estimulara.

Chistó sobresaltado cuando la mano de Ren comenzó de masturbarlo de improvisto, moviéndose con rapidez de arriba abajo.

―Ren, no… ¡ah! ―Tapó sus labios con sus manos, tímido por haber gemido tan fuerte.

«¡No hagas eso, idiota!» pensó, sin poder dejar de aferrarse a las sábanas, gimoteando sin ser capaz de controlar su voz para hablar.

Las manos grandes del otro lo hacían sentir todavía más caliente en cada zona que tocaban. No era un recatado, había hecho eso muchas veces, pero el que fueran unas manos distintas, que fueran las de _su _Ren, lo colmaba de placer. Optó por rendirse, disfrutando de los «cuidados» mientras sus caderas se movían de un lado a otro exigiendo más. Con una sensación eléctrica que recorrió cada tramo de su interior, arqueando la espalda, y con un hilo de saliva deslizándose por su mejilla izquierda, se corrió como antes no lo había hecho. Sus músculos permanecieron contraídos varios segundos mientras disfrutaba del orgasmo, para luego relajarse, botándose sobre el colchón.

Su respiración acelerada se conjugó con sus palpitaciones rápidas para hacerlo sentirse medio inconsciente. No hubiera pensado que el placer sexual podía ser algo tan exquisito como aquella sensación. Tardó varios minutos en reponerse, y durante estos logró sentir solo su propio cuerpo y disfrute, hasta que los labios de Ren volvieron a posarse sobre la piel de su pecho, exigiendo atención.

Shiroba acarició sus cabellos, enredando sus dedos entre sus orejas, tal y como si fuese una caricia propiciada por un cariñoso amo.

―Eres un lobito muy malo, ¿lo sabías? ―comentó pícaro, percibiendo la erección del otro rozándose con su pierna.

―Shiroba tú…

―Sí, sí, ya sé que yo te dije que lo fueras, pero tú te aprovechas de mis palabras.

Ren sonrió, recostándose sobre su pecho sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. La respiración de Shiroba se había normalizado, pero su corazón latió más rápido por ese gesto.

―Amo tu sonrisa.

Como si hubiera sido un reproche, el rostro se tornó serio de nuevo.

―¿Estaba sonriendo?

―Sí, ¿por qué dejas de hacerlo?

―Es extraño, al menos no creo que tenga el mismos concepto que ustedes de una sonrisa ―le platicó, con una voz algo seria―. En donde crecí nunca nadie ríe, solo una persona lo hacía, y su sonrisa siempre significaba la desgracia de otros. Para mí una sonrisa es un pronóstico desagradable, solo quienes tienen poder pueden reír, los demás debemos abstenernos del gesto. Realmente nunca castigaron a nadie por hacerlo, pero hay un mandato silencioso que nunca me atreví a cuestionar; tampoco sentí la necesidad de hacerlo: sonreír es un oficio inútil.

Shiroba frunció el entrecejo, acariciando de nueva cuenta las orejas que se adivinaban entre el cabello azulado. Sus dedos fueron mordisqueados cariñosamente por el mayor, y luego sus miradas se interceptaron.

―Cuando me sonreíste por primera vez, Shiroba, pensé que querrías ser mi captor, y traté de defenderme. Aunque tus palabras eran agradables tu sonrisa me confundía, y así fue en adelante, con todos ustedes. Verlos reír en situaciones normales era extraño. Poco a poco he ido entendiendo que no sonríen por las mismas causas que aquella persona, para ustedes el gesto significa algo grato, que no está relacionado con una cuestión de poder.

―¿Por eso nunca sonríes?, ¿crees que es algo malo?

―No exactamente. Sé que no es algo insultante aquí, pero me he acostumbrado a no hacerlo.

―Ren… ―suspiró él, repasando sus palabras―. No se trata de sonreír porque sí, sino porque te sientes feliz; si eres feliz sonreír es lo de menos, aunque creo que instintivamente sonríes cuando eres feliz.

―También lo creo, desde que llegué aquí y conocí a tu familia y a ti, siento la necesidad de hacerlo.

Shiroba sonrió, acercando sus labios a los contrarios, saboreando un beso pausado, lleno de cariño. Se sentía inmensamente especial en esos instantes, porque era él quien estaba allí, con ese quien era único. Lo amaba, más allá de otros aspectos, sentía que esa sensación invadiéndole tenía que ser eso de lo que tanto se hablaba y deseaba. Pensando en ello el roce de sus labios se convirtió cada vez en algo más profundo, sus lenguas se buscaron de nuevo con una gana incontrolable.

Sus piernas se restregaron entre sí cuando su cuerpo volvió a calentarse, llenándolo de nuevo de un deseo carnal. Ren, quien había esperado paciente, no tuvo reparó en masajear de nuevo sus muslos sin alejar sus labios del beso, para buscar con su mano su hombría y estimularla una vez más. Shiroba gimió, pero esta vez no buscó esconderlo, tampoco los quejidos que procedieron a ese.

La mano del mayor se escabulló por entre sus piernas, palpando su entrada, obligándolo a mostrarse más. Shiroba tomó los dedos del otro sin previo aviso, lamiéndolos y succionándolos, ensalivándolos mientras lo hacía, gustoso de probarlos. Ren sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su entrepierna mientras la lengua se enroscaba entre estos, recordando las sacudidas que lo habían invadido en un principio, cuando lo había masturbado. No esperó una vez su mano quedó libre, la dirigió hasta la entrada expuesta, observando los puños del menor apretar la sábana con fuerza.

Lubricó la entrada antes de abrirse paso con uno de sus dedos, sintiendo cómo el interior lo aplastó apenas entró. Lo sacó para introducirlo de nuevo, percibiendo su aliento más caliente, sumándose a su propio cuerpo que exigía atención a latigazos. Repitió aquello varias veces, observando entre tantos el rostro de Shiroba. No quería lastimarlo, por mucho que quisiera satisfacerse a él mismo jamás se perdonaría mancharlo.

Por supuesto que sabía qué era el sexo, pero solo desde un punto biológico, una cuestión de reproducción y capricho humano. Cuando lo estudió alguna vez jamás hablaron de conocer al otro, ni de conversaciones sobre sonrisas. Ahora conocía el proceso metódico, pero quería experimentar una esencia distinta, algo que lo devoraba, que no era solo carne. Pensando en eso se acercó a los labios cada vez más apetecibles de su acompañante, quien compartió el gesto sin dudarlo.

Abrió el traje blanco que aún continuaba entorpeciendo el camino en ocasiones, para succionar uno de sus pezones, escuchando los jadeos de Shiroba mientras introducía un segundo y tercer dedo.

―Ren ―gimió su nombre en su oído―. Hazlo ya…

Obedeciendo aquella instrucción lo tomó de los muslos para abrirse paso entre su interior, deslizándose sin complicaciones, como si el cuerpo de Shiroba lo estuviera succionando. Fue una sensación húmeda, pero no tan placentera. Fue hasta la segunda estocada que experimentó un placer incomparable; entonces su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse tan caliente como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro. Se abrazó del pecho contrario, deleitándose con los gemidos casi sin pausa que soltaban los labios del menor. Él mismo no podía prestar mucha atención a nada que no fuese ese placer descontrolado, pero notó los ojos más claros humedecidos y dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizarse por sus mejillas.

―¿Es doloroso? ―interrogó, preocupándose por un momento.

Shiroba quiso decía algo, pero desistió entre gemidos, atrayéndolo para besarlo, rasguñando su pecho, marcándolo con cuatro líneas enrojecidas. Se desligó entonces de cualquier pensamiento racional y se dedicó a sentir el placer inundándolo a cada entrada, confundiendo su lengua con la ajena, separándose solo cuando la falta de aire nublaba la vista. Shiroba continuó arqueando su espalda y él aprovecho para atacar de nuevo aquellos botones rosados que sobresalían entre la piel blanca de su pecho. Los mordisqueó, degustándolos como si fueran una comida deliciosa, sintiendo de nuevo las uñas del otro marcarlo, solo que esta vez en su espalda.

―Ren, ¡ah!, yo… ―Por un instinto malvado lo penetró con más fuerza, escuchándolo casi gritar―. Eres… un lobito… travieso ―susurró sonriendo malicioso, cuando el mayor le dejó hablar.

Ren aceptó la acusación con gusto, mimándolo de nuevo, estimulando uno de sus pezones con sus dedos, apretándolo con fuerza. Colocó la otra mano en una de sus piernas buscando imprimir potencia a sus movimientos, pero Shiroba se cerró al contacto.

―Así no ―habló con la voz inyectada de placer, moviéndose hasta quedar sentado sobre las piernas de otro―. Quiero hacerlo yo también ―compartió.

Ren aceptó con un gesto mudo, sosteniendo sus caderas mientras se agachaba con lentitud, sintiendo su miembro adentrarse completamente en el interior de su pequeño. Shiroba dirigió su cabeza hacia atrás, antes de comenzar a llevar un ritmo mucho más apresurado en las estocadas, al mismo tiempo en que las manos contrarias en su cadera lo ayudaban a imprimirle más velocidad a los movimientos. Ren subió una mano para palpar su pecho, mientras usaba la otra para masturbar a su compañero, que había comenzado a gemir una vez más, deteniéndose solo por instantes.

Shiroba sentía que iba a desmayarse antes de terminar, todo su cuerpo debía estar a punto de explotar, y la mano del mayor masturbándolo no hacía más que estimularlo, instándole a sentir más placer, como si aquello fuese posible. Le dolían las piernas por el esfuerzo de llevar el ritmo, pero sabía que no tardaría mucho en terminar, así que dedicó sus últimas fuerzas a aumentar el tono de las estocadas, haciendo que Ren lo penetrara más profundamente, hasta que escuchó un último gemido ronco de parte de este y lo sintió derramarse dentro de él.

Fue una sensación cálida, de algo inundándolo hasta deslizarse entre sus muslos, pero su mano no se detuvo, continuó masturbándolo, tocándolo de forma deliciosa hasta que sintió una segunda explosión estallar dentro suyo, haciéndolo perder el sentido de la realidad por un momento.

Ambos se rindieron sobre las sábanas, acostando sus cuerpos desnudos sin interesarse por cubrirlos, sintiendo las leves oleadas de viento que lograban entrar, enfriar el sudor que perlaba sus pieles. Shiroba sintió el cansancio sumirlo en una oscuridad más oscura que la de la noche y sin poder resistirse se dejó arrastrar por la inconsciencia. Ren, en cambio, se levantó, sacando una manta para cubrir el cuerpo de su compañero, admirándolo un rato antes de hacerlo.

Se sentó a su lado, delineando su estómago plano, cubierto por el sudor, con su dedo índice. Las medias que no le había quitado al desnudarlo le dieron un aire erótico, que antes había despertado sus menos racionales instintos. En ese instante, con toda la pesadez de un cuerpo que había experimentado tanta agitación, le parecía que le daban un aire bastante tierno. También su gesto, el cual había perdido toda coquetería para mostrar una expresión tierna, desinformada del mundo. Al repasar este se dio a la tarea de limpiar la saliva que se había deslizado por sus labios, al igual que los resquicios de lágrimas que quedaban adheridos a sus párpados.

Eso último era extraño. Se preguntaba por qué Shiroba había llorado, ya que no parecía que le doliera nada de lo que le hacía. Pensó que se lo preguntaría al día siguiente.

Bostezó, sintiendo los párpados pesados se acostó al lado del otro, cubriéndolos a ambos con la manta. Antes había sentido un calor extremo, pero en ese instante hacía algo de frío. No lo pensó mucho ―como él había dicho― y se abrazó a la espalda del otro, creyendo que este también se acercaba a él. Cuando una calidez mucho más tranquila invadió su cuerpo bajo la sábana, se permitió cerrar los ojos e irse durmiendo con el delicioso aroma del cabello ajeno ―que ahora era su favorito― guiándolo.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado :D. El próximo será el último episodio, planeaba ponerle un poco más a este, pero como ya quedó muy largo lo dejo para el siguiente.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Saludos, y gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan mucho 3**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Iop!**

**Ah, perdón por tardar tanto -, pero es que me hicieron una operación y necesito estar en reposo cuando no estoy trabajando. Hoy me decidí a terminarlo y aquí traigo el final. Espero que no tenga demasiados errores D:, y si los tienes no duden en señalarlos. **

**En fin, espero que les guste :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

1

.

Lo observó aparecer en el camino, con la luz del amanecer cubriendo su figura mientras se acercaba. Shiroba sonrió al verlo, pero ocultó ese gesto a sus padres y continuó con las plantas, investigando un brebaje en el que hacía unos meses había comenzado a trabajar. Era algo para acelerar el proceso de sanación, que priorizaba el evitar efectos secundarios. Una ambición que de seguro cualquier curandero poseía y que no había podido dejar de lado, a pesar de que llevaba a cabo sus avances de forma independiente.

Cuando Ren llegó saludó con tanto respeto como solía y evitó enfrascarse en alguna conversación más allá de eso. Nunca había sido alguien demasiado expresivo, pero después de estar con él lo era aún menos, aunque solo con sus progenitores, con sus hermanos solía comportarse de la misma forma. Shiroba entendía ese recato, él mismo había notado el cambio de actitud de sus padres.

El día después de que perdió la virginidad ―y aquella expresión siempre lograba alterarlo― su madre lo trató con tanta ternura como al mismo Aoba. Sus padres lo sabían, era probable que lo hubieran presentido desde antes de que él mismo notara la atracción que sentía hacia quien había empezado a verse como otro más de la familia.

En cierto modo, agradecía que sus papás fueran tan intuitivos, pero resultaba bochornoso. Al menos eran amables con Ren y él con ellos, además, Shiroba estaba seguro de que no se opondrían a una posible relación. Suponía que ya existía algo como eso, incluso si era solo una verdad silenciosa para todos los miembros de la familia; puede que incluso Aoba lo notara.

Su hermano menor apreciaba a Ren, en parte por lo fácil que era que se encariñara con cualquier persona que le pareciera confiable, y en parte porque el mayor solía apreciar sus gestos cariñosos. Cuando Aoba le regaló un adorno floral, muy sencillo pero colorido, de esos que solía hacer todo el tiempo, le pidió que le enseñara a imitarlo para poder regalarle uno también. No era solo una actitud condescendiente de un adulto dirigida a un niño, Ren realmente sentía curiosidad por esos temas y el Seragaki menor no podía sentirse más halagado por ello.

Justo esa tarde esos dos se encontraban armando un castillo con barro, luego de que terminaran su trabajo. Aoba se movía con esmero, colocando la tierra húmeda dentro de distintos recipientes para que tomara forma, después comenzaba a construir las estructuras con estas y finalmente las decoraba con flores, hojas o cualquier elemento que tuviese a mano.

El otro lo observaba interesado cuando Shiroba se colocó tras él, posando sus manos en sus hombros. El mayor lo volvió a ver, pero siguió con Aoba una vez notó que solo había sido un gesto cualquiera por parte del de cabello blanco. Más tarde, Sly y sus padres se unieron a la construcción en un rato que parecía idóneo para juntarse y perder el tiempo antes de la cena.

Aoba ―colmado de felicidad por la audiencia que había alcanzado su juego― se encargaba de acomodar los últimos retoques del que seguro sería su más grande creación hasta el momento.

―Ponle esa flor blanca, bonita, en la punta más alta ―sugirió Shiroba, cuando el niño se quedó viendo la rosa entre sus manos.

―No, tienes que ponerla en esa otra ―señaló Sly―. Ya hay mucho blanco a su alrededor, pon algo rojo.

―Ahí se ve mal ―retó Shiroba, en uno de sus comunes tonos que anticipaban una batalla entre hermanos―. Y no tiene tanto blanco.

―Oh, vaya, parece que toqué un punto sensible ―se burló Sly.

―¡¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?! ―preguntó su hermano, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

―Oh, mira, ¿ves como si hacía falta rojo?

―_CÁLLATE_ ―gritó el mayor, abriendo muchos los ojos y sorprendiéndose al escuchar su propia voz distorsionada.

No estaba enfadado, era una de esas peleas que solían tener cada tanto, pero sin desearlo su voz de pronto había utilizado el _scrap_, como si lo hubiera poseído. Sin dejar de mostrar sus ojos lo más que le fue posible, observó a Sly mirarlo con el horror inyectado en su mirada, como si tuviera frente a él a un mismísimo demonio. Luego, apretando los párpados con fuerza soltó un quejido y tomó sus orejas con ambas manos. La cabeza le dolía, constantes y punzantes pulsaciones querían volverlo loco, y sintió una sustancia cálida apunto de derramarse por su oído izquierdo.

Shiroba dejó de respirar mientras observaba a su hermano menor y a sus padres tratar de auxiliar a quien solo se encordaba sobre sí mismo. Tenía ganas de llorar, quería gritar que no había sido su culpa, pero ¿acaso no lo había sido? Fue él quien gritó, era por él que su hermano ahora parecía medio inconsciente.

No hubo tiempo para pensar más en eso antes de que su madre le mirara furiosa ―y no importando cuántas veces Shiroba la hubiera visto enojada, ese gesto había sido distinto, se podía descifrar también el pánico atenazándola―. La mujer se levantó y sin dejarlo decir palabra lo golpeó con la palma abierta en el lado derecho del rostro. El sonido de la cachetada resonó en el alrededor que se mantenía en silencio justo en ese instante. Shiroba llevó su propia mano hasta el ardor, para luego mirar al suelo, sin atreverse a dar la cara.

―¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ―preguntó su madre, histérica.

Apretó los labios, sin saber qué debería responder, sin saber si existía una respuesta, incluso. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, eso era lo único que se le ocurría; en realidad, no sentía haberlo hecho, había sido como si su cuerpo respondiera a un impulso que provenía de un interior que él ya no controlaba.

Su vista se posó en el cuerpo de su hermano, quien trataba de reponerse para restarle importancia al asunto, pero que, aun intentándolo, parecía tener problemas para mantener el equilibrio.

―¡Shiroba! ―lo nombró Ren, en cuanto notó cómo el mentado se alejaba corriendo, haciendo caso omiso a los llamados.

―Ven con él, no lo pierdas de vista ―ordenó Nain. A pesar de que ese hombre era su jefe, sabía que esa había sido la primera orden real que le había dado.

Ren asintió, dando un último vistazo a Sly, apresurándose a seguir la espalda ya lejana del _fugitivo_. Si ya amaba el color del traje del otro, lo adoro aún más al echar de ver lo difícil que era perderlo de vista. Era como perseguir una luciérnaga que dejaba su rastro conforme se alejaba. No necesitó mucho tiempo para entender que el hijo mayor de los Seragaki se dirigía a la cabaña en la que él vivía, probablemente había previsto que sería él quien iría en su búsqueda.

La velocidad fue disminuyendo hasta que el otro se detuvo, manteniéndose de pie, con la cabeza gacha. Ren se apresuró a disminuir el espacio entre ellos para llegar en el momento justo y tomar a Shiroba entre brazos. Este se apoyó en su cuerpo, obligándolo a arrodillarse. Parecía cansado, más que agitación por la carrera sus ojos reflejaban pereza. Al menos por un par de minutos permaneció en aquel estado, hasta que la vivacidad volvió a su gesto, y con ella una culpa que se transparentaba en su ceño fruncido. Ren lo arropó con su compañía, abrazándolo sin entender muy bien qué debería hacer. Los leves sollozos que soltaba el contrario le dolían tanto como si fueran propios, pero no hallaba las palabras o las acciones correctas para aliviar el sufrimiento ajeno.

―¿No fue a propósito, cierto? ―cuestionó―. Tu poder se ha activado solo.

Shiroba no respondió, pero su respiración se detuvo para prestar atención a las palabras del otro. Cerro los ojos, formando un gesto amargo, y se levantó al fin, limpiándose los resquicios de las lágrimas en el camino. Ren permaneció de rodillas unos momentos, mirando la reacción contraria antes de reincorporarse también.

―Tienes razón ―concedió―. No fue intencional, tan solo… tan solo es como si el _scrap _deseara activarse, como si fuese un ente y quisiera provocar mi mal humor. ―Shiroba trago saliva, sintiendo en la garganta la amargura de sus palabras―. No es la primera vez que me ocurre, pero he querido pensar que puedo controlarlo.

Ren asintió, entendía a lo que se refería Shiroba, incluso si no tenía ninguna habilidad similar.

―¿Crees que se volverá cada vez más difícil contenerlo?

Una media sonrisa sin luz se formó en los labios más finos.

―Eres muy listo, Ren.

El mentado no lo sintió como un halago, nada podía hacerlo experimentar agrado si frente a sí el rostro ensombrecido del menor no lograba recuperar el ánimo. Pensó en qué podría hacer, pero fue frustrante concluir que era un tema fuera de sus conocimientos.

―Tal vez podrías buscar consejo en alguien conocedor ―susurro más para él mismo.

―No hay nadie así en esta isla. ―El mayor entrecerró los ojos, presintiendo lo que venía a continuación―. Pero, quizá fuera…

―No vamos a buscar ayuda ahí ―cortó.

―¡Ren! ―lo nombró Shiroba con un tono suplicante.

No era la primera vez que traía el tema a discusión, notaba la curiosidad del otro por el exterior más allá de su hogar, pero prefería que viviera curioso a tener que mostrarle las verdades negras que se desplegaban donde todo era concreto.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, entonces? ―se resignó el de cabello blanco, sin fuerza para insistir.

Quería darle una respuesta que solucionara algo, sin embargo, no encontró nada. Se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose impotente, lo más que podía hacer era mantenerlo entre sus brazos y prometerle que estaría cerca de él, por mínimo que eso fuera.

―Solo quédate a mi lado ―dijo en voz baja, acercándolo de nuevo a su pecho, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

Shiroba lo abrazó también, besando su cuello con mimo, respirando con más calma. Cuando estaba cerca de Ren sentía que no era necesario vivir lejos para experimentar sensaciones que no eran de ese mundo. La protección que recibía a su lado, la sensación de ser amado de manera incondicional. Incluso si algo en su interior gritaba que no podrían continuar así para siempre, deseaba ignorar esa realidad el mayor tiempo posible y tan solo entregarse a la infantil esperanza de que todos los males irían mermando hasta desaparecer.

Se refugió con más necesidad, gustoso de que sus acciones fueran correspondidas. Una pequeña sonrisa se dejó entrever en sus labios y Ren lo acompañó con el mismo gesto en cuanto sus miradas chocaron. Sin embargo, el rostro que antes lucía tan tranquilo de pronto se mostró pávido.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó alguien.

El que esa voz fuese la causante de tal reacción en su compañero, provocó que la odiara aun sin conocer a su emisor. Con una mirada especialmente fría se giró hacia la dirección por donde había provenido aquel saludo. Pudo advertir que las orejas de Ren, siempre erguidas sobre su cabeza, especialmente cuando se sentía feliz, estaban entonces agachadas. También su mirada, la cual permanecía atenta al suelo. Su figura completa estaba sobrecogida, los hombros temblaban levemente, era como si todo su cuerpo se conjugara para externar las sensaciones desagradables que experimentaba.

―Ren ―susurró Shiroba, sin perder la atención en los recién llegados.

Apretó los puños, detallando a los tipos que habían aparecido de pronto. Eran dos, bastante parecidos, de seguro serían gemelos o algo por el estilo. Por un momento le recordaron a Sly y Aoba, pero desechó la idea de inmediato: los gestos de sus rostros lo ponían enfermo, de los labios de cada uno colgaba una sonrisa que, a su modo, resultaba amenazante. Además de eso, las ropas de ambos evidenciaban que no pertenecían a ese lugar, y aunque no eran tan similares, existían ciertos patrones grabados en estas que concordaban con los ropajes que Ren aún guardaba.

―¿Qué diablos quieren aquí? ―interrogó, con una mordacidad que le sorprendió un instante. Luego, pensó que ese tono le iba bastante bien.

―Lamentamos interrumpir su momento ―habló uno de los tipos.

Shiroba afiló la mirada, en las dos ocasiones había hablado el de anteojos. Parecía el tipo de persona que no se sorprendía con nada, su acompañante, también de cabello rubio, solo permanecía mirándolos con un gesto perezoso. Mientras los detallaba notó una sonrisa falsa en los labios del primero.

―Realmente nos hubiera gustado que nos conociéramos de otra forma, Shiroba-san.

El nombrado, e incluso Ren, se alteraron. ¿Cómo era que sabía ese tipo su nombre? Aun si no era una información compleja de obtener, la manera en que lo había dicho… parecía conocerlo más a fondo. Ren se decidió a levantar la mirada por fin, en cuanto lo hizo una electricidad desagradable le inundó todas las extremidades. Mirar esos rostros ahora era más doloroso que en antaño, aun así, lo que le preocupaba en ese instante era el que no se hubieran dirigido a él, sino a Shiroba. ¿Era solo otra manera de torturarlo, o era un interés directo hacia el otro? No deseaba pensarlo. No quería que se acercaran a él, ni a ningún miembro otro de la familia.

Llenó sus pulmones y sostuvo el aire en su pecho. No le hacía gracia la idea, pero tenía que apartar a los demás de esos dos.

―Shiroba, vete ―ordenó con un tono tambaleante―. Ellos me buscan a mí.

―¡¿Por qué dices que te buscan?! ―se exaltó el menor.

No pensaba irse de ahí, no después de notar la reacción de Ren frente a aquellos hombres. Incluso si no comprendía la situación podía entrever lo obvio: lo alejarían de su lado. Le apartarían de la luz que se había vuelto necesaria en su camino.

―Ren es mío ―afirmó con severidad, sin apartar la vista de aquellas dos figuras que se habían acercado un par de pasos.

El _lobo _sintió el ritmo de sus palpitaciones aumentar, las palabras del más joven lo habían hecho sentir un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago, incluso en esa situación.

―¿Ren-san está contigo? ―preguntó el tipo de anteojos, con una incredulidad fingida que a Shiroba le apestó.

―Ni siquiera lo habíamos notado ―habló por fin el otro, con un tono tan opaco como su gesto.

El mentado se encogió de nuevo. Ese tipo de desprecio era una común táctica de esos dos, y aunque le dolía no tenía tiempo para pensar en sí mismo; sus palabras reflejaban que realmente iban tras Shiroba. No tenía ningún sentido, de todos los escenarios posibles de su captura esa posibilidad era una que no había imaginado.

―Si no vienen por él entonces vienen por mí ―pronunció en voz alta su acompañante―. Pero deben de haberse equivocado de persona, no los conozco y créanme cuando les digo que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo. Váyanse.

―Por favor, no nos trates con tanta frialdad, Shiroba-san. ¿Aún no has escuchado nuestra historia, cierto? ―habló de nuevo el primero, con su compacta sonrisa.

―Somos sensibles, aunque no lo demostremos ―agregó el segundo.

―Primero, creo que deberíamos presentarnos. Mi nombre es Virus y él es Trip. Un gusto conocerte.

―Un gusto conocerte ―repitió el nombrado Trip, y un resquicio de sonrisa tan insípida como la de su compañero se dejó ver en sus labios.

―Shiroba-san, no hemos venido aquí con la intención de disgustar…

―¡Pues empezaron muy mal! ―casi gritó. Esos dos le alteraban los nervios.

―Hemos venido a hacerte una proposición ―continúo Virus, ignorando su alegato―. Y sobre todo, hemos venido para que nos prestes tu habilidad.

Tanto Ren como Shiroba mostraron un gesto incrédulo. El de cabello blanco frunció el entrecejo, furioso, ¿es que acaso esos tipos sabían de su _scrap_?, ¿y querían apoderarse de él? Era un problema tras otro.

―No sé de qué están hablando, ¿están seguros de que están bien de la cabeza?

―Shiroba ―susurró Ren, temeroso de que su acompañante insinuara una provocación tan directa―… no los conoces, no sabes de lo que son capaces.

―Y ellos no me conocen a mí ―aseguró. De nuevo esa furia que le nublaba el juicio comenzaba a desear el protagonismo, y en esa ocasión no le parecía una mala idea dejarla salir.

Virus suspiró, fue un gesto tan plástico como los anteriores.

―Shiroba-san, como te dijimos antes, nosotros no vinimos aquí a crear una guerra. Tan solo queremos hablar, estoy seguro de que nuestros intereses se podrán conjugar adecuadamente.

―¿Y cómo sería eso? ―interrogó.

―Es una cuestión simple: tú tienes una habilidad que puede descontrolarse, nosotros sabemos cómo controlarla. ―Él entreabrió los labios, dudoso, ¿acaso eso era cierto?―. Ven con nosotros y te enseñaremos el mundo más allá de este lugar.

―¿Quién les ha dicho que quiero irme de aquí? ―El tono perdió algo de seguridad.

De pronto se sentía expuesto. La figura de Virus parecía agrandarse conforme los minutos pasaban, y cada que hablaba le daba la sensación de que ellos sabían más de lo que hubiera estado dispuesto a creer. Pero ¿cómo lo conocían tan bien? Nunca los había visto cerca, estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que se topaban, ¿por qué leían sus intenciones tanta claridad?

―¿Sorprendido? ―preguntó Virus, adelantándose de nuevo―. Es normal que lo estés, el que unos extraños sepan tanto de ti… es bueno cuidar en quien confías, Shiroba-san.

―¿A qué te refieres?

¿En quién confiaba? Solo en su familia, estaba claro que ellos no tenían ninguna relación con esos dos. Además de ellos la única persona a quien se había acercado era a Ren… un momento después de concluir eso un frío descendió por toda su columna, hasta cubrirlo por completo. Se giró para mirar a su acompañante, pronunciando su nombre entre dientes. Este portaba un gesto tan perplejo como el suyo.

―El que escaparas de nuestras paredes no quiere decir que nos dejaras atrás, Ren-san. ―Sonrió―. Para empezar, nunca escapaste, nosotros te dimos la oportunidad de salir y seguiste el camino que trazamos para ti.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó Ren, con la mirada cohibida, observando a la nada.

―Es una pena. Mira que traicionar a quien más quieres sin darte cuenta. Ya te lo he dicho antes: eres como un amuleto de mala suerte.

―No puede ser… ―comentó en un susurro.

Miró a Shiroba y este le devolvió el gesto. A pesar de ser joven era listo, seguro que había entendido esa conversación a cabos. Le fue imposible mantenerle la mirada, por su culpa ahora sería también una víctima. Había sido utilizado, no fue una coincidencia que los sistemas de seguridad aquel día se mostraran obsoletos, ni que cayera justamente en esa isla.

―Eso es, fuiste algo así como un espía que nos transmitía información ―habló Trip, interrumpiendo su monólogo mental.

―Eres una persona poco confiable ―continúo Virus, quien había dejado de sonreír―. Quienes están a tu lado se encuentran irremediablemente atados a la desgracia.

Shiroba detalló el sufrimiento en el gesto contrario, como si cada palabra abriera una herida que había empezado a curarse al vivir con él y su familia. Recordó sus conversaciones sobre las sonrisas que auguraban solo sufrimiento, y la constante negación de Ren por llevarlo a conocer el sitio donde se había criado. Apretó su mordida con fuerza, y observó casi iracundo a las dos figuras frente a él. Eran los portadores de esas siluetas quienes se habían encargado de convencer a Ren de que merecía sufrir, era por ellos que miraba expectante entre los caminos, temeroso de tener que volver a padecer.

―_Largo de aquí _―escupió Shiroba, y su mirada se afiló.

Sintió un cosquilleo agradable inundarle toda la garganta, además de una sensación fresca, como si pudiese tomar una bebida deliciosa luego de una época de sequía. Era la primera vez que usar el _scrap _le había producido una emoción tan positiva. Más aún, los rostros incrédulos de Virus y Trip le hicieron sentir poderoso.

A pesar de ello, sus gestos se tornaron calmos pasado un momento. Virus se llevó una mano a la oreja izquierda, ajustándose un aparato tras esta.

―Estoy sorprendido. Nos hemos preparado para encontrarnos contigo, pero ni siquiera nuestras herramientas han podido contrarrestar ese poder tuyo; si fuésemos humanos normales probablemente la pasaríamos mal. ―Luego volvió a reír―. Considéranos tus fans, Shiroba-san.

Shiroba chistó, ¿no les había logrado hacer nada?

―Pero, creo que es hora de dejar los juegos. ―Una vez más, la sonrisa se esfumo para dar paso a un gesto oscuro―. Trip, nos llevaremos a Shiroba-san y Ren-san con nosotros.

Por instinto, sus piernas se movieron para colocarse frente a Shiroba. Ren extendió el brazo a la altura del pecho del menor, quien lo observó conmovido. Seguro que entendía lo difícil que era para él plantarle cara precisamente a esas dos personas.

―No voy a dejar que lo toquen.

―¡Ren!

―Shiroba, tú vete. No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien, soy resistente.

―¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Ni siquiera puedes mirarlos directo a los ojos. Tengo que usar mi _scrap _y…

―¡Eso no funciona en ellos! Te atraparán y harán lo que sea para poder utilizar esa habilidad tuya. Ellos… te harán daño. ―Shiroba notó el tono necesitado del otro, le estaba suplicando que entendiera que de verdad corría peligro.

Pero él ya lo comprendía.

―Chan, chan, chan. ―Escuchó a Trip canturrear mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El brazo frente a él tembló, pero continuó en su sitio. ¿Tanto les temía? ¿Tanto mal había tenido que soportar? Miró el gesto perturbado del _lobo_, decidió que no quería verlo así. No podría salvarse entendiendo que se había sacrificado por él.

―¡Esperen! ―gritó, colocándose ahora frente a quien antes lo protegía. Oyó los alegatos del mayor, pero los ignoró―. Hagamos un trato ―propuso.

Trip se detuvo y se giró hacia Virus. Luego de un intercambio de miradas el segundo lo invitó a continuar con su gesto poco amigable.

―Iré sin resistirme y colaboraré con ustedes, pero solo si dejan a Ren. También quiero que eliminen cualquier contacto con hayan podido tener con él para recolectar información sobre mí. Quiero que sea libre. Si prometen que hacen eso usaré mi _scrap _y los dejaré investigarlo, no me interesa para que lo necesiten.

―De acuerdo ―soltó Virus, sin siquiera pensarlo.

―¡No puedes hacer eso! ―se exaltó Ren―. Shiroba, no puedes ir con ellos, tú…

―Tengo que hacerlo ―susurró―. Incluso si nos deshacemos de ellos ahora nos buscarán, y lastimarán a mi familia, e incluso si no lo hacen ellos… lo haré yo. ―Ren sintió una punzada al recordar por lo que habían llegado allí, en primer lugar―. Las únicas personas a las que nunca lastimaría es a ustedes, si me quedo aquí me convertiré pronto en una amenaza.

―Entonces iré contigo.

―No, no lo harás, te quedarás aquí y protegerás a mis padres, a Sly y a Aoba. Mi madre tardará algo en entenderlo, pero papá notará que dices la verdad, él tiene esa habilidad.

―¿Y a ti quién te protegerá? ―Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, mientras dos hilos de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas―. No es justo ―bisbiseó―. Yo no puedo protegerte pero tú sí puedes sacrificarte por mí.

Shiroba se volvió, sonrió con dulzura, acariciando sus orejas, mimándolas entre sus finos dedos, y limpiando las lágrimas que volvieron a resbalarse por las cuencas de los ojos del más alto.

―Eso es porque tú eres mío, cuando acepté que lo fueras también acepté el deber de cuidarte y protegerte. A ti y también a mí, por eso no necesito que te sacrifiques por mí, y no considero lo que hago un sacrificio. Pero tú tienes un deber que yo te he encargado, y debes cumplir con tu deber como yo lo haré con el mío.

Sonrió de nuevo, acariciando las mejillas sonrosadas del contrario, quien asintió, aun con un rostro nublado por la tristeza.

―¿Sabes por qué algunas criaturas son domésticas y otras no? Porque algunas, como los lobos, necesitan libertad para existir; no hay nada que desee más que liberarte de cualquier cadena. Creo que, aun sin experiencia, he sido un buen amo para ti. ¿No lo crees tú también?

Ren besó los dedos largos antes de que estos desaparecieran de su vista y aspiró el aroma que se había vuelto su favorito, tratando de grabarlo en su memoria.

Luego, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

.

2

.

―¿No hay nada que desees llevarte? ―le preguntó Virus, una vez estuvo a su lado.

De cerca lo pudo detallar mejor, al verlos directo notó que, a pesar de tener el mismo color de cabello y ojos, aquellos dos no se parecían en nada.

―No quiero que nada de lo que tengo aquí conozca el lugar a donde vamos ―concluyó, comenzado a caminar, como si ya conociera el camino―. Por cierto, Virus, dame tu chaqueta, tengo frío. ―Tendió la palma de su mano, esperando lo que solicitaba.

―Shiroba-san, ¿has escuchado el mito de Rey Demonio? ―preguntó este, al mismo tiempo en que se deshacía de su prenda para tendérsela al otro.

―¿Rey Demonio?

―Así es. Hay solo un demonio que puede ser el Rey, cuando este vuelve a su hogar, incluso si no lo ha visto nunca, todos saben que es él, y él sabe quién es. Es una bendición y una maldición que pesa sobre su hombro derecho e izquierdo desde que se concibe la idea de su existencia.

―Qué estupidez ―soltó Shiroba.

En varias ocasiones su lobo le había dejado su abrigo y él había disfrutado enrollándose entre el aroma y la calidez que este había impreso en la tela. Pero, no sentía nada de eso ahora, Virus no tenía ni aroma ni calidez qué transmitir y aquello solo le hizo sentir más frío, uno que no tenía relación con el ambiente.

―¿Y a dónde vamos? ―cuestionó sin detenerse.

―A tu verdadero hogar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Sí era Virus y Trip! XD, todos ganaron chocolates por comentar y apoyar la historia. **

**Muchas gracias por leerla. Ya tengo en mente una segunda parte (de tres o cuatro capítulos como esta) en la que Shiroba se va con esos dos y conoce a Sei. No es algo sacado de la manga, lo tenía pensado desde el inicio, pero por ahora lo dejo aquí y quizá algún día la escriba.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo, y feliz comienzo de año :D**


End file.
